


[podfic] day I go to war

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Awesome, Gen, Mental Coercion, Podfic, Spoilers, Villainy, slashy undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Do you believe in happy endings?"</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>    "No."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] day I go to war

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [day I go to war](https://archiveofourown.org/works/412025) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



 

**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**

********

**Length:** 00:06:11  
  
  
 **Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28AVG%29%20_day%20i%20go%20to%20war_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)!)

 


End file.
